What If Firestar Never Joined ThunderClan
Hello ShilohKinz here with my new fanfiction that I finished! It is called What If Firestar Never Joined ThunderClan. Warning: The first three chapters go a little bit too fast! Don't comment about that please because I wrote it on FictionPad first. Chapter 1: Bluestar was sitting on the Highrock watching her camp from above. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were licking each other. Graypaw was eating some prey. Whitestorm and Lionheart were talking about patrols. Thornkit leaped out of the nursery, his ginger fur shining. He walked over to Whitestorm and Lionheart. "Patrols seem cool." Thornkit mewed. "I can't wait to be an apprentice." A tiny black tom yowled "REDTAIL IS... de...de...DEAD!" Bluestar leaped off of her rock and mewed "What happened Ravenpaw?" she mewed sternly. "Well, um, Oakheart killed him..." Ravenpaw fell down. Tigerclaw walked in with Redtail's body, hanging from his mouth. He placed him down. "Oakheart killed Redtail, and then I killed Oakheart in vengeance." Tigerclaw mewed. "Today is a sad day for ThunderClan." he mewed again. Spottedleaf came and took Ravenpaw to her den. Graypaw walked over to the den to see his friend. Tigerclaw blocked him. "Will he be okay?" Tigerclaw snarled. "I don't know, Tigerclaw, but when he is recovered don't be rough on him." Spottedleaf purred. "Oh I won't be rough on him." he snickered. "All cats for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar mewed. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" she purred. Tigerclaw snarled. Nighttime came and all the cats were in their dens. Spottedleaf was purring in her sleep and Ravenpaw was sitting awake, staring at the entrance of the medicine den. Tigerclaw walked out of the warriors den. He looked at Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw. "Come." Tigerclaw hissed. He grabbed Ravenpaw and took him near the RiverClan border. "What is this..." Ravenpaw asked. Tigerclaw threw him in the river. Thunder started to boom and lightning hit the river. Ravenpaw's body floated all the way to the Falls. Tigerclaw ran to the falls, passing the Owl Tree. "HELP!" Ravenpaw shrieked. Ravenpaw's body fell into the river. Crookedstar and Mudfur came out of RiverClan camp and went to the Falls. Tigerclaw was gone in a flash, but a piece of his brown fur was caught in a tree. He ran and the fur came off of his body. Crookedstar grabbed Ravenpaw's body and dragged the lump of fur over to Mudfur. "He's dead." Mudfur mewed. Crookedstar went over to the tree. "Tigerclaw." he hissed. "I'll mention this to Bluestar at the next Gathering at Fourtrees. And leave the apprentice near the Owl Tree." Chapter 2: Spottedleaf woke up. Dawn's light was shining in her den. She didn't see Ravenpaw in her den. "I told him to stay inside until his wounds heal." she muttered. Spottedleaf walked around camp. She didn't see Ravenpaw. "Mousedung." she spat. Spottedleaf walked outside and sniffed around. She smelled ThunderClan near the river. She went closer to the river. Then she walked over to the Owl Tree. She saw Ravenpaw's corpse lying there. Tigerclaw jumped out of the bushes. "Tigerclaw!" she hissed. He pinned Spottedleaf down. "Let me go!" Tigerclaw got off of her. She then fell down to the ground. "Grab me a stick!" she hissed. "Why should I!" Tigerclaw spat. "I am having your kits you ignorant, bat-blinded, piece of fox-dung!" she hissed. Tigerclaw threw her a stick. She grabbed it and bit into it. A little brown and black tom with green eyes came out. "One more." she hissed. Then a gray calico with blue eyes came out. She dropped the stick. She licked the brown and black tom while Tigerclaw licked the gray calico. "I'll name the brown tom Bristlekit" Tigerclaw mewed. "And I'll name the gray she-cat, Lichenkit." Spottedleaf mewed. She looked at Ravenpaw body. "I'll take Ravenpaw, you take the kits, Tigerclaw. Say you found them near the river." Spottedleaf mewed. Tigerclaw fled, the kits in his jaws. Chapter 3: Spottedleaf walked into camp with Ravenpaw's corpse. She put it down. Bluestar looked down. "What happened." She mewed. "Someone killed Ravenpaw" Spottedleaf mewed. "It was RiverClan!" Tigerclaw mewed quickly. Lichenkit and Bristlekit were sitting down next to him. "I found some kits near the river." Tigerclaw mewed. "Mama?" Lichenkit mewed. Spottedleaf noticed that the kit was blind. "They are my kits." Spottedleaf muttered quietly. "StarClan help me." she thought. Bluestar then looked at the kits. "Goldenflower, will you take care of these kits?" Bluestar mewed. "Yes." The golden tabby mewed. "Their names are Lichenkit and Bristlekit." Tigerclaw mewed. "I named them." Spottedleaf growled under her breath. "Why did he have to mate with me. I named them too." Tigerclaw woke up in the middle of the night. He creeped out of the den and walked near the ShadowClan border. Brokenstar was there. "Tigerclaw." he hissed. "Why are you here?" Tigerclaw looked at Brokenstar. "ThunderClan is asleep. ShadowClan can attack now." Blackfoot was watching his leader. Blackfoot walked back to camp. He grabbed Runningnose, Littlepaw, Nightpelt, and his sister, Darkflower. "Brokenstar wants to attack ThunderClan. We will attack him and his allies during the raid." They nod and go back to sleep, awakened by Brokenstar. Tigerclaw led the cats into ThunderClan territory. ShadowClan surrounded the camp. Lionheart woke up. Clawface saw Lionheart and leaped at him. Clawface pinned Lionheart down. He clawed the deputy's neck, spinning his claws around his neck. Clawface then ripped off Lionheart's head. ThunderClan woke up. Some cats gathered around the ShadowClan patrol. Boulder and Brokenstar attacked them. Tigerclaw slipped into the Leader's den. "Lionheart is dead. ShadowClan is attacking." Bluestar mewed "Tigerclaw, you will be my deputy." "Good." The brown tom attacked Bluestar clawing her eyes. "I led ShadowClan here, so you and Lionheart can die." Tigerclaw ripped out Bluestar's throat. Tigerclaw walked out of the den and flicked his tail. ShadowClan stopped attacking. "Stop. All of you." Everyone looked at Tigerclaw. "Bluestar is dead and I am leader. ShadowClan will join forces with us and we will share ShadowClan's territory for the hunting grounds." Chapter 4: Tigerstar leaped up onto the highledge. His brown fur blended in with the darkness. "Cats of ThunderClan and ShadowClan, I will choose my deputy. This cat is fierce and strong. Darkstripe, you are now deputy of ThunderClan. I also have one more big announcement. I know who the mother of the kits are." Spottedleaf and Goldenflower looked at Tigerstar. "The mother is Spottedleaf. She shall be exiled for disobeying the Medicine Cat Code." he growled. "Exile! Exile! Exile!" all of the cats chanted. "Who will be the medicine cat?" Graypaw asked. "Graypaw, you will become the medicine cat and your name will be Grayflight. Now take me to get my nine lives." Tigerstar growled. Spottedleaf walked out of camp and Tigerstar passed her. "Don't ever cross the border again, rogue." Grayflight and Tigerstar walked across ShadowClan's old territory. A grizzled gray tabby she cat was lying in the territory eating a mouse. "Hello." she said gruffly "My name is Yellowfang." Tigerstar looked at the old cat and unsheathed his claws. "Tigerstar no!" Grayflight hissed. Tigerstar pounced on the old cat. She scratched his cheek. Tigerstar bit her neck and threw her down to the ground. The she cat was bleeding through her wound and on her jaw. Tigerstar growled and continued on. Grayflight buried the she cat and mewed "I am sorry. StarClan forgive me." Tigerstar and Grayflight reached the Moonstone. Barkface and Mudfur were there also. "What happened." Barkface mewed. "Bluestar died and Spottedleaf got exiled. She had kits with another cat." Tigerstar hissed. "I am here to get my nine lives and for Grayflight to become medicine cat" '"Okay." Mudfur mewed. Grayflight touched his nose to the stone and so did Tigerstar. "Graypaw, you will become Grayflight, medicine cat of ThunderClan." Bluestar mewed. Grayflight looked at Bluestar and she faded away. All the other cats woke up and stretched their paws. Mudfur and Barkface passed Grayflight. "May StarClan light your path." they muttered. Tigerstar followed Grayflight back to camp. Tigerstar leaped up on the highledge. "Runningnose, Grayflight will be your apprentice." Runningnose nodded. "I will teach him, like Yellowfang taught me." he mewed. "And also we found a gray she cat on our land. I killed her." Tigerstar hissed. "That's Yellowfang!" Runningnose hissed, horrified. Chapter 5: "We didn't need that kit killer." Brokenstar hissed. "You killed the kits!" Runningnose and Blackfoot snarled. Brokenstar growled and unsheathed his claws. Brokenstar leaped at Runningnose but Grayflight leaped in the way. Brokenstar clawed Grayflight. Grayflight scratched Brokenstar's neck. Brokenstar clawed Grayflight's ear. They both leaped at each other. "FIGHT!" Tigerstar hissed. Boulder leaped at Grayflight and pinned him down. Grayflight scratched Boulder's shoulder. Runningnose ran into the medicine den. Grayflight broke free of Boulder's grasp and jumped on Brokenstar's back. Grayflight ripped off of some his flesh. Brokenstar threw Grayflight off. Blackfoot leaped at Brokenstar and clawed down from his neck to his tail. Blackfoot then gripped Brokenstar's scruff and threw it. Brokenstar was loosing all of his nine lives. He breathed heavily. Blood was stained on the camp floor. Blackfoot looked at Brokenstar's corpse. His claws were stained with blood. Everyone was silent. Only the uncontrolled sound of blood dripping from wounds was heard. "Grayflight, give me some cobwebs please." Runningnose mewed. Grayflight grabbed them and gave them to Runningnose. Injured cats were lying in their den. Brokenstar was buried and Blackfoot was in the den, lying in a nest shocked. Grayflight then ran a paw down Blackfoot's pelt. "He is just stunned, don't worry." Grayflight mewed. Runningnose looked at Blackfoot and mewed "We were friends when we were kits." Runningnose cuddled next to Blackfoot. Runningnose licked Blackfoot's shoulder. "It'll be okay." he muttered. Grayflight was arranging the herbs. He muttered the herb names under his breath. "Do we need burdock root?" Grayflight asked. "No." Runningnose muttered. "We need broom though." he said sleepily. Then the older medicine cat fell asleep next to Blackfoot. Grayflight licked him. "It was a rough day." Grayflight mewed and walked towards the entrance of the medicine cat den. Grayflight walked out of camp and headed towards the river. A silver she cat was sitting there fishing. Grayflight was looking around for some broom. He saw the shrub with yellow leaves. He picked some up and wrapped it up in a beech leaf. "Hey. What are you doing." The silver she cat mewed. She swam across the river. "Oh I'm gathering herbs." Grayflight mewed. "Oh." the silver she cat said. "Are you Spottedleaf's apprentice?" "No. She got exiled and ThunderClan allowed ShadowClan to merge with us." "Bluestar let Brokenstar do that!" the silver she cat hissed. "No. Bluestar died. Tigerstar allowed it. So my mentor is Runningnose." Grayflight picked up the beech leaf with the broom in it. "What's your name." he asked the silver she cat. "Silverstream." she mewed. "My name is Grayflight." he gave out a weak smile. "Go back to camp before my father sees me socialize with a ThunderClan cat" Silverstream growled. Silverstream then swam away. Grayflight walked back to camp with the beech leaf filled with herbs. "You smell like RiverClan." a cat hissed. Grayflight was startled. It was Tigerstar. "Where were you." the brown tom growled. "I was near the river collecting some broom." "Oh." Tigerstar growled. "Go back to bed." Chapter 6: "All cats come to the highledge for a Clan meeting!" Tigerstar's hiss was heard through the whole camp. Grayflight leaped up from his nest. He ran into the clearing. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, get up here!" Sandpaw and Dustpaw ran up. "Dustpaw you will be Dustclaw, and Sandpaw you will become Sandfury!" Tigerstar yowled. "Sandfury! Sandfury! Dustclaw! Dustclaw!" the cats hissed. Sandfury and Dustclaw sat by the Highledge. "Do you want to go hunting, alone, after the meeting is over?" Dustclaw mewed to Sandfury. Sandfury nodded. The cats left. Sandfury and Dustclaw walked out of camp. Grayflight stared at Sandfury and Dustclaw. He purred. "Young love is beautiful." he thought. "I could never have kits. Tigerstar exiled Spottedleaf for having kits." Grayflight muttered. Then the gray tom shivered. "I wonder who the father of the kits is. He should be exiled for mating with the medicine cat. It wasn't Spottedleaf's fault." Grayflight growled angrily. Grayflight ran into the medicine den. "I am going to find some herbs near the RiverClan border, Runningnose!" he yowled. "Okay. Can me and Blackfoot come? He has to stretch his legs and he could fight if RiverClan tries to attack us." Runningnose mewed. "Okay." Grayflight mewed. Runningnose, Blackfoot, and Grayflight ran out of camp to the Sunningrocks. A fat RiverClan tom was sleeping there. Sandfury and Dustclaw saw the tom. A leopard spotted cat came out of the river. Dustclaw and Sandfury unsheathed their claws "Why are you here." the leopard spotted cat hissed to Grayflight, Runningnose and Blackfoot. "We are gathering herbs, Leopardfur." Grayflight mewed. "Sunningrocks is ThunderClan territory!" Sandfury growled and leaped at Leopardfur. Leopardfur pinned Sandfury down clawing her neck. "Get off of my mate!" Dustclaw yowled, lunging at Leopardfur, knocking her into the river. Blood was dripping from Sandfury's neck. "Let's get you back." Runningnose mewed. "I can still fight!" Sandfury hissed. The fat RiverClan tom woke up. His icy blue eyes stared at Grayflight. Sandfury leaped at the RiverClan tom. She bit it's neck hard and tossed him in the river. Leopardfur got up and yowled "WHITECLAW!" "Get off of our territory and let us collect herbs or...or... else, you will pay!" Blackfoot said, stuttering. Leopardfur swam away yowling "We will be back! RiverClan never shies away!" The cats came back with a lot of herbs and Sandfury and Dustclaw had a couple of rabbits and mice. Stumpytail grabbed a rabbit out of Sandfury's mouth. Dustclaw dropped his prey and leaped at Stumpytail. "Oh StarClan no." Blackfoot muttered. Stumpytail clawed Dustclaw's eye. "MY EYE!" he hissed. he staggered back and fell. "That's what you get when you challenge older warriors! Go back to your nest, you piece of fox dung!" Stumpytail hissed. Chapter 7: Grayflight applied cobwebs to Dustclaw's eye. Dustclaw hissed and flinched. "Stay still." Grayflight mewed quietly. "You will be fine." Grayflight was alone in the medicine den. All the cats went to battle WindClan and RiverClan at the gathering. No cat was left behind except for Grayflight, Dustclaw, and Spottedleaf's kits. Goldenflower left them with Grayflight. "I still don't get why we have to be in the Medicine Den." Lichenkit mewed. "We could have stayed in the nursery." Grayflight looked at the gray calico she cat. "We have to stay near the only cat in camp which is Grayflight." Bristlekit mewed. Grayflight smiled. He liked Bristlekit. Grayflight then stared at the two kits to see if they looked like any tom in camp that could have mated with Spottedleaf. He looked at Bristlekit. "Tigerstar!" he shouted his thoughts out loud. "What do you mean by Tigerstar?" Dustclaw mewed. "Tigerstar mated with Spottedleaf! It all makes sense! Bristlekit looks like Tigerstar while Lichenkit has calico markings and Lichenkit has Tigerstar's personality while Bristlekit acts like Spottedleaf!" Grayflight mewed. "Ah hah!" Dustclaw mewed "I might be able to save you from exile, Spottedleaf." Grayflight thought. The full moon shone on Grayflight's pelt as he ran to the gathering. He heard the yowls of cats. "JOIN US!" Tigerstar growled and leaped at Tallstar. "Never!" Tallstar hissed, clawing Tigerstar's cheek. Grayflight noticed the WindClan leader was abnormally skinny. "He's going to die soon. I must stop this!" Runningnose was trying to get the cats to stop but his mew wasn't heard because of the loud battle cries. Grayflight tried to leap up on the stones but Leopardfur grabbed him. Runningnose leaped at Leopardfur and got her off of Grayflight. Grayflight leaped on the stones. Leopardfur ripped Runningnose's ear off and blinded him. Leopardfur then ripped out Runningnose's neck. Grayflight looked at Runningnose's corpse. "KILL THEM ALL!" Leopardfur yowled. "There is no need for violence Leopardfur!" Crookedstar mewed. "ThunderClan wants to kill us, fishbrain!" Crookedstar leaped up on the stones with Grayflight, Mudfur and Barkface. "STOP THIS!" The cats on the rock yowled. Everyone went silent. Tigerstar grabbed Tallstar's neck and held him so he could kill him as soon as Crookedstar, Mudfur, Grayflight, and Barkface finished. "We shouldn't be fighting!" Clouds were slowly covering the moon. Clearsong a white and gray calico she cat from RiverClan leaped at Grayflight. Grayflight tossed her off. Clearsong got up and growled. "And I have important news!" Grayflight mewed. "Tigerstar mated with Spottedleaf!" "Kill him!" Tigerstar growled under Tallstar's black and white fur. "It's not true!" Whitestorm, Longtail, Blackfoot, Runningwind, Willowpelt, Mousefur, Goldenflower, Nightpelt, and Darkflower looked at Tigerstar. "Tigerstar we will never follow you." Blackfoot hissed. Chapter 8: Tigerstar dropped Tallstar from his neck and pinned him down. "Fine. Leave, traitors. But if you are on our territory, your guts will be ripped out." Tigerstar snarled. Blackfoot looked at Tigerstar and muttered "It's too late for apologies." Blackfoot's patrol then walked away. "Anyone else want to join him!" There was silence. "Good. Any cat from the other Clans want to join ThunderClan?" He snarled. Mudclaw, Webpaw, Tornear, Runningpaw, Leopardfur, Blackclaw, and Heavypaw walked over to Tigerstar. Tigerstar sliced Tallstar's shoulder without warning. Tallstar flinched and tried to get away. Tigerstar grabbed his neck and threw him at the Fourtrees Tallstar fell limp. "He's dead!" Grayflight hissed in horror. "That's what happens when you don't join me!" Onewhisker and Whitepaw went over to Tigerstar, scared. Barkface and Deadfoot ran to WindClan camp to get Morningflower and Ashfoot who were left in camp. Mudfur, Crookedstar, Stonefur, Shadepaw, Loudbelly, Silverpaw, and Silverstream followed Deadfoot and Barkface. Tigerstar leaped on the rock and mewed "We will go by the name of ThunderClan no longer! We will be called TigerClan!" All the cats cheered except Grayflight. "Let's go home!" Tigerstar mewed, leaping off of the rock. The wind blew on Grayflight's pelt and he shivered. He felt like Thunderstar was looking at him in shame. He ran to the Moonstone quickly. Mudfur, Morningflower, Ashfoot, Deadfoot, Barkface, Crookedstar, Stonefur, Shadepaw, Loudbelly, Silverpaw, and Silverstream were there. "I want to talk to Thunderstar." Grayflight mewed. "Tigerstar wants to change our Clan name to TigerClan." Grayflight put his nose to the stone. He was near a river and a pile of stones. Grayflight noticed the landmark quickly. It was Sunningrocks. Thunderstar, his medicine cat Cloudspots, Riverstar, and his medicine cat Dapplepelt came to Grayflight. Riverstar and Thunderstar's eyes turned white. Then a wave of water vanquished the leaders. Cloudspots walked up to Grayflight. "The thunder will be washed away, like a river washes away stones." Cloudspots and Dapplepelt got washed away too before they could explain their words. The dirty blue water surrounded Grayflight. A tiger leaped into the circle. The water soon turned into fire. The tiger grabbed Grayflight's neck and bit his head off. The tiger chewed on Grayflight's head. Grayflight woke up. He was still alive. He backed away from the stone and fell down. "What did Thunderstar say." the cats mewed. Grayflight gulped. "In my dream, Thunderstar and Riverstar got washed away by the river. Cloudspots told me that 'The thunder will be washed away, like a river washes away stones.' and then Cloudspots and Dapplepelt got washed away too. I was surrounded by water and then a tiger leaped into the circle. The water turned into fire and then the tiger ripped my head off and ate it." Mudfur and Barkface's eyes glimmered. "A prophecy! StarClan has never given us one of those in a while." Grayflight looked at them. "What does it mean?" Mudfur looked at Grayflight. "We don't know. But maybe it means that ThunderClan will be destroyed." "Where will we go?" Shadepaw mewled. Silverpaw curled around Shadepaw. "Don't worry." Silverpaw licked Shadepaw's head. Crookedstar looked at the two apprentices. "All cats join together!" Crookedstar yowled. "Stonefur, do you wish for Shadepaw to become a warrior?" Shadepaw walked up to Crookedstar. "Yes." Stonefur mewed. "Then by the power of StarClan, Shadepaw you are now Shadepelt! May StarClan light your path!" Crookedstar mewed. "Shadepelt! Shadepelt! Shadepelt!" The cats yowled. "And Loudbelly do you wish for Silverpaw to complete his training and become a warrior?" Crookedstar asked. "Yes." Loudbelly mewed. "Then by the power of StarClan, Silverpaw you will become Silverclaw!" Crookedstar mewed. "Silverclaw! Silverclaw! Silverclaw!" After the meeting Crookedstar said that the new RiverClan will live in the land beyond the Moonstone. Grayflight wished them goodbye and went back to Tigerstar to deliver the prophecy. Chapter 9: Grayflight ran into camp. Tigerstar leaped on the highrock and looked at him. "Tigerstar! I have a prophecy!" Grayflight yowled, his eyes burning with worry. Grayflight leaped on the rock. "Who cares!" Tigerstar hissed. He hit Grayflight off of the rock. He fell down and landed on his leg. It was crippled. Grayflight staggered up. "It could determine the future of ThunderClan!" Grayflight coughed. Tigerstar grabbed his neck "TigerClan." he growled, hitting Grayflight off. "And I don't care. TigerClan is in good paws. We don't need StarClan. The Dark Forest is on our side." Cats growled at Grayflight and surrounded him. "The thunder will be washed away like a river washes away stones!" Grayflight yowled. The cats looked at him blankly. "Kill him!" Tigerstar growled. "Or do I have to do it for you." Tigerstar pushed the group of cats away. Tigerstar looked at Grayflight and bit his neck, picking him up. Grayflight scratched Tigerstar's muzzle getting down. "Let's keep him here Tigerstar! As a prisoner! He can be useful!" a cat yowled. The cat's blue eyes flared. It was Longtail. "Good idea." a cat sneered sarcastically. "It is not a good idea, Longtail. Your not useful anymore. Someone kill him." Tigerstar mewed. "Let me handle this." Darkstripe hissed. The black and gray tabby leaped at Longtail. Longtail leaped up and clawed Darkstripe's back and leaped down. Darkstripe leaped again and pinned Longtail down. Longtail scratched Darkstripe's neck. Darkstripe clawed Longtail, blood dripping from his neck. Darkstripe bit Longtail's neck and bit his head off, cracking Longtail's neck bone. Grayflight looked at Longtail's decapitated head in horror. Grayflight ran out of the camp, his leg was huring. Darkstripe was chasing after him. When Grayflight reached the river, he made a turn and ran towards the Moonstone. As soon as they reached the Moonstone, Darkstripe leaped at Grayflight. Darkstripe pinned down Grayflight's neck and clawed it. A starry orange cat appeared. Grayflight looked up. "Thunderstar!" he mewed. Thunderstar leaped at Darkstripe, knocking him off of Grayflight. Thunderstar bit Darkstripe's neck. The wound was dripping blood. "Who are you." Darkstripe hissed and fell limp. Thunderstar looked at Grayflight. "Grayflight, I am fading away." Thunderstar mewed, coughing. "Why?" Grayflight asked with worry in his eyes. "Your campmates forget me. ThunderClan is ruined." Thunderstar mewed and then he faded away. "Thunderstar! I remember you!" Grayflight yowled. He was left in the darkness, alone. Grayflight fell down again and looked at the stars. "Kill me." he mewed. "Just do it already, StarClan. I am nothing. I don't deserve to live. I let ThunderClan die under my paws. I am not a medicine cat. I am a murderer." THE END